


The Naruto Bunny

by hinata22



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata22/pseuds/hinata22
Summary: Naruto has made Sasuke some Easter biscuits, but Sasuke has a different idea for a present for Naruto.





	The Naruto Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I didn't have much time but wanted to write and share this idea. It didn't turn out as lemony as I thought it would, but if people like I can add that in later when I have more time. Comment if you'd like to see more, otherwise I just hope you enjoy what is here :)

Naruto didn’t know when it started, when he wanted Sasuke to acknowledge him, not just for his fighting skills, but well, for…everything. Sometimes he did try to resist his urges to impress Sasuke, no, not impress, show him how great he was, which was a totally different thing. But Naruto was too used to being impulsive and following his instincts and never lasted long battling against himself.

So at Easter after a gruelling mission he wasn’t surprised to find himself coming home, and instead of collapsing on his bed, he checked his cupboards, went shopping and spent the rest of the day, and all of the night cooking.

He left early in the morning, the sun had barely risen, determined to be the first one to give Sasuke a gift. Laden down he kicked at Sasuke’s door. Perhaps a little too hard. The door flew open splinters shooting in all directions.

‘Hello,’ Naruto called out a little more tentatively than normal. ‘Are you there, teme?’

It wasn’t exactly an ecstatic welcome, but from within the house Naruto heard a ‘hnnnn’.

He stomped in and found Sasuke looking absurdly perfect sitting in his lounge sipping tea. Naruto natural grin faded when he saw the room was filled with flowers and chocolate eggs tied with pink ribbons. He hadn’t managed to be the first. But his present was at least different from the others. His smile returned.

Without looking at him, Sasuke said, ‘Are you just going to stand there, or do you plan to tell me why you’ve broken my door down?’

‘I’ve come to show you how good I am at cooking,’ Naruto declared.

‘I know how good you are at cooking,’ Sasuke said in a voice that didn’t sound like he appreciated Naruto’s skills. Yet.

Naruto stepped forward and dropped the tray piled up with goodies onto Sasuke’s lap. He put his hands on his hips, pushed his chest out and waited for the praise.

‘What…is this?’

It was rare to hear doubt or hesitancy from Sasuke. Naruto frowned and leaned his face in close to the Uchiha’s. ‘I’ve cooked all your favourite things together in Easter biscuits, with no sugar. I know you hate sweet things, and wouldn’t like want chocolate or anything nice,  so I made you horrible things…not horrible to you obviously, but horrible to anyone normal.’

‘Naruto…have you baked salad leaves into cookies?’

‘Yes! With cinnamon and tomatoes too. No one else will give you a present like this.’

‘No. I truly think they won’t. Ever.’

‘And instead of like chicks or rabbits, yaknow, I’ve made them into cat and Uchiha fan shapes.’

Sasuke picked one up between his finger and thumb, turned it around a few times, then said, ‘Yes..I can see you haven’t made normal shapes.’

‘So, are you going to eat one?’ Naruto beamed. ‘You haven’t had breakfast yet, have you? I’ve made you enough to give you energy for the whole day.’

Sasuke put the tray on the table. ‘Later. Perhaps.’

Naruto’s shoulders slumped. ‘I spent a long time making them just for you, teme,’ he mumbled. Then aware how weak his voice sounded he glared at Sasuke, everything, including this strange inexplicable pain around his heart, was always somehow the arrogant Uchiha’s fault.

He stormed out of the house, feeling a little guilty seeing the broken door. Rather than going home though, he crept around to the front of Sasuke’s house and peered through the window. He bet the bastard would throw all the biscuits he’d made in the bin, he’d seen too many times how little Sasuke cared about the feelings of people who gave him things. Not that Naruto was anything like the fangirls who ran around worshipping the pain-in-the-butt without knowing the first thing about what a horrible person Sasuke really was. No, Naruto wasn’t a thing like them.

Naruto saw Sasuke was sitting in the same place, but the expression on his face was completely different. He was holding one of Naruto’s biscuits in one hand and was…(there was only one word Naruto could think of) _caressing_ it with the fingers of his other hand. And the smile on his face was so relaxed and happy he looked as if nothing in his life had ever gone wrong.

Then Sasuke looked up and stared directly in Naruto’s eyes. Both of them blushed. It was Sasuke who recovered quickest his normal arrogant face returning.

Naruto waited to be yelled out, he didn’t even have a defence for why he was spying on his friend… _why_ was he spying on Sasuke?

With a movement of his hand Sasuke indicated for Naruto to come back in.

Naruto swallowed, but obeyed. He wasn’t a person who ever avoided the consequences of his actions.

Sasuke didn’t say anything, but walked upstairs. Naruto followed him in uncharacteristic silence. They went into Sasuke’s bedroom. Naruto looked around the neat room that was the opposite in every way from his bedsit. He still didn’t say anything though, he could hardly pull Sasuke up on being odd and taking Naruto up to his room to shout at him, when Naruto had been caught peeping through Sasuke’s window. Maybe Sasuke was really angry and had some weapon stored here that he wanted to fight Naruto with.

Sasuke opened a cupboard. ‘I got an Easter present for you too, dobe.’ He passed Naruto a box wrapped in bright orange paper and ribbons.

Naruto’s mouth hung open. Sasuke had never given him an actual present before. Sometimes…well, lots of times, he’d buy Naruto ramen when all Naruto’s money had disappeared on bills within days of being paid. But never a real gift all wrapped up and everything. When he thought about it, he realised that people like Jiraiya were generous buying Naruto things, but _no one_ had ever given him a proper present before.

He paused for a moment then snatched it with a laugh away from Sasuke, he was going to rip it open. But again he hesitated. He sat down on Sasuke’s bed with the box on his lap and slowly with care unwrapped it.

The contents were hidden amongst yellow tissue paper, but when he finally found them and pulled them out, all Naruto could do was frown in confusion. He didn’t want to be ungrateful but as far as he could tell Sasuke had given him a pair of bunny ears and some sort of tiny thong with a fluffy tail attached.

‘What am I supposed to do with these?’ Naruto asked hoping that he didn’t sound too rude.

‘You’re supposed to wear them while I fuck you,’ Sasuke replied.

All Naruto could do was stare at his friend unable to say a single word.

 

***

Sasuke knew exactly when it started. In the very first days of Team 7 Naruto, useless, stupid, annoying, Naruto had surprised him and tied him up. He’d of course soon freed himself, and maybe on its own it wouldn’t have made any difference to how he felt about the loud blonde. But it had been immediately followed by a conversation with Sakura, the girl wittering on ignorantly about Naruto, had somehow made him realise that him and Naruto were the same; alone. And those two things combined had been it.

His wet dreams filled with images of Naruto being the one person who could overpower him and deserve the pleasures of his body. His waking consciousness mulled over the fact that there was a friend close to him who knew what an empty house felt like.

Sasuke had fallen in love with the dobe. He waited to see if it would pass. It didn’t. It strengthened. Naruto was funny, loyal, brave and determined, even his stupidity became endearing. And Sasuke was certain not to be obvious, but Naruto was never shy about being naked in front of his friend, so Sasuke saw the blonde’s body develop into something anyone with eyes would want to touch.

The problem was that Naruto had this innocence around him that Sasuke had no idea how to penetrate…figuratively and definitely literally. If he rushed, if he made a move at the wrong time, he could lose Naruto forever. He tried to convince himself that he was satisfied having Naruto in his life as a friend, rather than risk losing him altogether. But he couldn’t entirely supress his desires. He bought Naruto presents. He never gave them to Naruto. Until now. And would this moment of weakness be the end of everything?

Naruto had sat still for a full minute without moving or saying a thing.

Another minute passed and Naruto didn’t do anything. At least he hadn’t run screaming from the house.

Sasuke flicked his tongue over his lips. He knew he looked perfect from the outside but his mouth was dry and his heart thumped. Seeing Naruto looking so cute peering through his window at him, he’d thought Naruto must have finally moved past boyhood competition and come to the point where he was obsessed with Sasuke in the same way that Sasuke was obsessed with him. But after all his patience, had Sasuke in the end still rushed Naruto and ruined everything?

‘Why?’ Naruto’s voice was a croak. ‘Why do you want me to wear these things and…and…’

There was no point in not being honest now. ‘I like all of you, but sometimes I just want the cuteness and other times I just want the rough. The bunny thing is about you looking sweet and submitting to me.’ Sasuke shrugged. It was a casual gesture, though his soul was in knots. ‘But in a different mood I’d be fine with me dressing up and you taking me how you want.’

Naruto gazed at him and Sasuke expected more minutes of silence.

But the blonde took a deep breath and spoke again. ‘I mean…I mean…is it just a sex thing…you’re attracted to me?’ Naruto’s voice squeaked as he said ‘attracted’, but he managed to continue. ‘Or do you…do you…yaknow…do you love me?’ The last question turned into a whisper.

It was Sasuke’s turn to stare open mouthed. He hadn’t expected it to immediately be about emotions, but of course Naruto would be direct.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto. He gave his friend’s hand a quick squeeze then folded his arms. Without looking at the blonde he said, ‘I love you, dobe.’

Naruto stood up and left the room.

Sasuke sat alone. The blonde had taken the costume with him. Would he show his army of friends and mock Sasuke’s stupidity? No, that was not Naruto. If he was that type of person, he wouldn’t be the person that Sasuke had just confessed his feelings to.

He heard Naruto going to the bathroom. To be sick? Who knew. Sasuke stared down at his own hands. He shut off all his sense. He didn’t want to know. His heart ached. But he didn’t regret telling Naruto he loved him. The pain Sasuke was feeling now made him realise how he’d gone on for too long pretending he could just have a friendship with Naruto. It was better to have it said, and he could continue without it burdening him anymore. He’d get changed to a different squad and take long missions away from Konoha.

Naruto came back into the bedroom wearing nothing but the thong and bunny ears.

Sasuke’s cock understood quicker than his brain did.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, blushing he gave a sheepish grin. ‘I hope you know I am going to hold you to what you said, yaknow, about you wearing the costume sometimes. I’ll be your bunny today, but I’m not going to be like your bitch forever.’

Sasuke stood up and straightened the bunny ears that Naruto had knocked askew. He bit his lip as he looked the blonde up and down. Then he pulled Naruto close to him, gripping the curves of his ass. They both moaned.

Sasuke rested his forehead on Naruto’s shoulder. ‘Have you been fucked by a guy before?’

Naruto shook his head.

‘You pin me down and ride me then, because if I fuck you, I am going to be hard with you, I’m too desperate.’

Naruto laughed. ‘I can take you, teme! There is nothing you can do that I won’t be able to deal with.’

Sasuke picked Naruto up and threw him face down on the bed. He lay on top of him, ripping off his own clothes. With his mouth next to Naruto’s ear he breathed, ‘My little blue eyed bunny, we’re going to spend the day fucking like rabbits, which means hard and non-stop. Is that what you want?’

‘Yes,’ Naruto grunted.

Sasuke’s mind went blank and his cock took over.

 

***

Several hours later they lay entwined in the bathtub.

‘Shall we go back to your place and sleep there?’ Sasuke asked as he lazily rubbed soap over Naruto’s chest. ‘We’ve pulled my room apart.’

Naruto grinned. ‘I don’t think the first day as boyfriends is the time to have a sleepover at mine. I want a big fuck off engagement ring on my finger and a definite wedding date before you get to stay in my room.’

Naruto had been joking but both of them blushed with the realisation that they were now boyfriends and their relationship had changed forever.

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke said quietly. ‘You didn’t say it. I said it. But you didn’t.’

‘I wore a fluffy bunny tail and let you do things to me that no one else ever has,’ Naruto said equally quietly.

‘You enjoyed it…didn’t you…the things I did?’

‘I think it was pretty obvious with, yaknow…all the…I didn’t know my body could…well, it was clear I liked it…wasn’t it?’

Sasuke held Naruto tightly. ‘You’ve no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this day.’

Naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle and then he kissed Sasuke passionately, both of them ignoring the water spilling out of the tub.

He gave a normal laugh. ‘You and I aren’t shy quiet people and we’re not going to be shy quiet lovers.’ He put his mouth to Sasuke’s ear and shouted in his loudest voice. ‘I love you, teme!’

Sasuke put his hands over his ears. ‘Fuck you, Naruto!’

Naruto jumped out of the bath, ‘Only if you can catch me. Us bunnies are really fast.’

Sasuke was after him within the second. They chased naked around the house, until Sasuke pinned Naruto down under him in the lounge.

Naruto gazed up at him and in his normal voice asked, ‘Do you really love me, Sasuke?’

Sasuke looked down into those impossibly blue eyes, how could he not love him? He swallowed down his impulse to tell Naruto all the ways he did love him and all the things he would happily do for him. Instead he said, 'You're not someone who lacks confidence despite your numerous and obvious flaws. I am not here to tell you how wonderful you are and inflate your ego even more.'

'Hah!' Naruto bucked his hips unbalancing Sasuke and tipping him onto the floor. He grinned. 'I don't need you to _tell_ me.' He leaped over to the table where the biscuits he'd made Sasuke were. 'We're men of action, I expect you to _show_ me.' He picked up the tray and knelt down beside the Uchiha. 'I spent a lot of time making these, I'm not like a natural cook, yaknow, normally I don't do anything beyond pouring water on dried ramen. I want to know if it was worth the effort.'

Sasuke paused. He sucked his lips into his mouth. He tried not to look at Naruto's hopeful and expectant face. There was no doubt in him that he was going to eat one of the strange looking things, paradoxically he was fully aware that in their very first sexual encounter, the way in which Naruto had in bed completely trusted and submitted to him, meant that the blonde had Sasuke on a leash for the rest of their lives. But he was uncertain whether he should pretend the biscuits were good or be honest?

Sasuke resisted taking the smallest biscuit, but did choose one where the green leaves hadn't crisped into blackness.

'They might not be as good as they were earlier, yaknow, you were supposed to eat them oven hot or whatever.'

The unusual note of insecurity in Naruto's voice made Sasuke's heart ache. A glimpse at his lover's face revealed blushing cheeks and downturned eyes. Sasuke was a little ashamed of how his cock twitched even as his chest hurt. In a way he'd been lying to Naruto for so long by concealing his true feelings, now things had finally changed, he couldn't deceive his old friend and new boyfriend. He'd tell him how awful the biscuits tasted, in the long run Naruto would respect that more than any attempt to protect his feelings. 

Sasuke nibbled the edge of the biscuit. Then a took a bigger bite. Then finished the whole thing, his hand immediately reaching for another one. He wasn't a glutton, he was the opposite of a glutton, but he'd very indecorously stuffed five biscuits in his face before he realised how rude he was being.

'These are amazing, Naruto, absolutely amazing! The way all the flavours blend together...it's perfection. I've never tasted anything like it before.' He put another biscuit into his mouth.

Naruto made a happy squealing noise, then covered his mouth and replaced his expression with a confident grin, though his eyes still danced with childlike delight. 'Shall I make you some more?'

'Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!' Sasuke smiled at this most surprising and unpredictable lover. What other hidden skills might he have that Sasuke could discover? 'But first let me kiss you.'

Sasuke pulled Naruto into an embrace, but the previously compliant man yanked away as soon as their tongues touched.

'Yuck.' The blonde vigorously wiped his hand over the back of his mouth. 'You taste of disgusting biscuits now.'

Sasuke laughed, there he was fretting about how to be honest to Naruto without hurting his feelings too much, and Naruto was just absolutely direct with him. 

'Okay. I'll go and brush my teeth and rinse my mouth out and will only eat your _delicious_ biscuits when you don't want to kiss me.'

Naruto shook his head. 'That isn't going to work. Now you've shown me this thing between us, I kinda know I'm always going to want to kiss you.' His blue eyes darkened with lust. 'I guess I'll just have to find some other part of you to kiss.'

Sasuke lay back with a moan as Naruto's tongue started at his throat and began working down the centre of his body towards his groin. He vaguely wondered if he could ask Naruto to go and retrieve the bunny ears before he continued. He remembered some of the other presents he'd bought for Naruto and how well they'd suit this occasion. But then the heat of Naruto's mouth was over his cock. Every thought left his head and all was pleasure.

 


End file.
